


And I was like....Baby?

by HaydenWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean in Denial, Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenWinchester/pseuds/HaydenWinchester
Summary: Okay, so I was immediately inspired by this wonderful post on facebook:https://www.facebook.com/542085329250320/photos/a.542822059176647.1073741828.542085329250320/1334459333346245/?type=3&comment_id=1334680003324178¬if_t=feedback_reaction_generic¬if_id=1503201595430231I have to say, Ian Somerhalder/Damon as Human Impala? YES PLEASE! Like, just oh my chuck that would be absolutely glorious, not to mention we could even see a Jealous Cas around the corner ahem.Anywho, this is my interpretation adding to said post, and I hope you all enjoy. I don't exactly have a set length for this yet, but I will say it won't necessarily be a one shot as there will be multiple chapters. Don't be afraid to leave feedback, good or bad. I enjoy it all <3Enjoy, and keep calm and carry on.





	1. Don't You Recognize me?

For the first time in what felt like months, everything seemed to be slowing down for the boys; No signs of Spirits, Werewolves, Vamp Nests. or anything closely supernatural related. Jody even called and talked about taking a small vacation with the girls, something to get them out of the house before they caught cabin fever, and Dean had even offered to help house sit for her just to have an excuse to get out of the Bunker for a few days, but she denied his offer, claming that he too needed to take some "TLC" time to himself. Unfortunatly she didn't understand the factor of Him and Sam being cooped up inside the concrete fortress for so long that he too was practically bouncing off the walls.   
As the older Winchester relaxed in his bed, the sound of Led Zepplin blasting in his ears, his mind began to wonder aimlessly for what felt like the millionth time that day. Maybe he could convince his brother to get out with him and head up the street to the new pub that just opened up, even pick up a few ladies along the way, or hell even just to go on a drive. He could practically hear his Baby's cries of boredom and captivity from being stuck in that dingy garage for so long. Even though she was in mint condition from the amount of times he's waxed, washed or tweaked something under the hood on her, he still felt guilty as hell for just leaving her sitting there. He smiled to himself as he sat up, and swung his long legs over the edge of his bed as he reached for the keys laying on his nightstand.  
"Ah, screw it, what's a small drive gonna' hurt anyway?" He laced up his boots, and began the treck down the long hallway to Sam's room. "Hey, Sammy you in there?" He went to knock on the door after recieving no response, until he suddenly heard a faint crash, followed by a low voice. "Sammy?" Dean called out to his brother, hoping that what he heard wasn't from some lunatic who somehow broke in.  
As he slowly tiptoed his way down the hall, he reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a small pistol. No way in hell was he going to give whoever this was the upper hand on him, especially not in their own 'home', if he really could call it that. His heart rate began to rise as he closed in on the archway leading into the main library where the noise came from, sweat slowly accumulating under his tight grip on the gun.  
'Screw it." He thought as he leaped out from behind the wall, pistol held out directly in front of him as he yelled.   
"Alright pal, the jig is up! Step away from the book shelf and put your hands up where I can see them!"  
"Dean?" a voice he all but recognized chirped from behind said bookcase.  
A mixed wave of relief and utter annoyance washed over him as he slowly recognized the mop of brown hair falling over the 'intruder's' shoulders as they peaked their head around the side of the large shelf.  
The older winchester sighed irritably, and rolled his eyes as he switched the safety back on the gun and shoved it into his pants once more.   
"Damnet, Sam. You scared the crap out of me, you know I could have hurt you or worse!" He grumbled as his brother moved to stand in front of the map table, a pile of books under his arm.  
"Sorry, Dean, I was just...going through some more of the lore, and I dropped a couple of books, didn't mean to frighten you or anything." Sam narrowed his eyes as he noticed his Brother's 'jumpy' state. "You okay, you look like you just saw a ghost or something? And like, not any kind that we've dealt with before." The younger winchester narrowed his eyes, trying not to show his curiously over his concern.  
"Yeah, I'm...fine I just--man I'm telling you I think I'm experiencing some major cabin fever or something. I've washed every car in that garage over 10 times, I've polished and waxed my baby so much that I think some of the paint is starting to rub off, and now I-" Dean was cut off by the sound of something crashing once again, but this time it came from the direction of the garage.  
Both men jerked their heads towards the hall.  
"Did you hear that?" Dean mumbled.  
Sam held his finger to his mouth and shook his head, slowly moving passed his brother to stand in the hall.  
"Cas, is that you?" The older winchester yelled out as he moved to stand next to Sam. After recieving no response once again, Dean took out his gun, and began walking down the hall with Sam following close behind.   
"I swear if that winged dick is behind this, he's a dead man."   
"Dude, seriously?" His brother grimaced as he gently shoved the shorter man.  
"Shut up."  
As soon as they reached the door to the garage, Dean backed up, letting Sam open the door and go in the dark room in front of him.  
"Alright, whoever is in here you have 10 seconds to come out before we blow your frickin brains out." The older winchester's voice echoed throughout the garage.  
"Sam, get the lights." He whispered, nodding over his shoulder to the far wall.  
"Alright, the lights are coming on in about 5 seconds so if your ass isn't standing in plain sight where I can see you, we're going to have some issues."  
As soon as the room lit up, Dean felt his heart drop faster than his grades in school when they were kids. In the center of the large garage, where a certain black impala would normally be parked, was a pile of weapons and all sorts of hunting gear. To Dean's dismay, the car was no where to be found.  
"Oh no, no no no you've gotta be kidding me!" He grumbled as he slowly creeped over to stand in front of the pile of hunting goodies, which he was certain was the same pile that nested in the back of his beloved baby.  
"Oh no baby, who the hell took you?"  
"Actually, no one took me, I'm right here."   
Okay, that voice was too low to be Sam.  
Dean heard his brother scream his name, and slowly turned around to face the direction the mysterious voice had come from.   
Standing by one of the tall beams, leaning against his arm, was a dark-haired, broad shouldered man, with a muscular build and chiseled face. His eyes were just as black as his hair, and his---Dean nearly choked on air as his eyes wondered a little too far down. He covered his eyes with his free hand, and aimed his pistol in the direction of where the man was standing.  
"Woah woah woah, alright who the hell are you, why are you naked!? And where's my baby you son of a bitch!?"  
A deep laugh filled his ears, followed by a light clap, and he began to feel a little intimidated by the fact that whoever this was obviously wasn't afraid of a gun being aimed at him, and not to mention the fact that he was stark nude, and somehow inside the bunker.  
"Oh come on now, Dean is that any way to talk to me after all we've been through? All the, long nights and days on the road, the sleepless nights, the Kareoke nights of you singing your heart out to REO Speed Wagon, and now you can't even recognize me?"  
"Recognize you, the hell are you tal-" Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his fingers holding the gun, and lowered his hand covering his eyes to try and fight back even though he was blind.  
"Uh, Dean-"Dean heard his brother hesitantly speak, making him even more of a nervous wreck. Oh great, it was bad enough his baby was gone, but now some freaky Dude who's unexplainably naked and in their garage is getting frisky with him? Could this day get any weirder? Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, keeping them straight ahead of him so as not to look down and see anything...well....else. Staring back at him was a pair of the darkest, blackest eyes he'd ever seen, and he felt himself somehow mesmorized by them.   
Dean felt his throat close as this mysterious man was standing in front of him, practically breathing down his neck. Normally he would have felt creeped out by his personal space being so extremely invaded by a stranger, but thanks to a certain trench-coated angel, he was used to it by now. He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat, and slowly took a step back, still staring at the man's eyes.  
"Who---who are you, really? Because I'm about 10 seconds from filling your ass with lead and salt rounds!"  
The man held up his hands mockingly, and Dean noticed a couple of strange scars across both of his wrists. "Oh come on, you really want to shoot me after all the hard work you spent fixing me up after that run in with the Were-pire pack? I'm appaled, Dean."  
"This isn't funny anymore, twinkle toes! I'll ask you one more time, who the hell are you, and where is my baby!?" Dean cocked his gun, and aimed it at the man's head.  
Sam slowly moved to stand right next to Dean, staring at the man as if he was looking at a clone of their father or mother.  
"Dean, look at the scars on his wrists."  
"What about them?" The older winchester stared down towards the man's left hand, and felt his throat close as he began to recognize the scars as the initials "D.W", and 'S.W' below the other hand. His and Sam's initials that they had scratched into the back seat of his baby were somehow etched into this mystery dude's freaking skin.   
Okay, so maybe this was all too much of coincidence.  
"Oh yeah, these? I gotta say, you boys were pretty decent at carving when you were cute little tots. Your dear old pops taught you well."  
"Alright, this isn't funny anymore, hot shot. What kind of game are you playing?" The older winchester could practically feel the man's eyes staring into his soul, and the room suddenly felt like a sauna.   
The man smirked, and turned to face the pile of junk from the trunk of baby, and leaned down, his ass in clear view of both of the Winchester's line of sight. Sam quickly looked over to Dean to try to save himself the scarring view, but felt shocked as he watched Dean's eyes go right down to the direction of the man's lower back side. Not wanting to make his brother's gawking any more obvious to their mysterious visitor, he cleared his throat, getting the attention of Dean, who looked slightly confused as if coming out of a hypnotic state.  
"Seriously?" He whispered.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders, and smiled sheepishly.  
"Aha, and bingo was his name-oh!" The man leaned back up, and turned to face Dean once again, this time holding a pair of large colored legos in his hand. "These ring any bells, hasslehoff?"  
"Son of a-are those..."  
Sam moved to stand next to Dean, and reached out to take the small toys from the man's hand.   
"Those are the legos I stuck in the vent on accident when I was a...kid. How did you...."  
The man rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh come on, you two are the WORST at taking hints." He stared back at Dean, and reached out to place his hand on his shoulder.   
Dean flinched a little as the man began caressing his front shoulderblade with his thumb.  
"Don't you recognize me? It's me, your...." He smirked as he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Your baby."  
And that was the last thing Dean heard before he felt himself falling as his vision blacked out.


	2. Thick Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we start to see a little bit of a Jealous and possessive/protective Castiel.
> 
> By the way this is what Cas gives 'Baby' to wear in case some of you reading this have not seen the vampire diaries, or the post this is related to which is linked in the first chapter.
> 
> http://imgur.com/cEucu4Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a pretty good response from the first chapter, so thank you to everyone! So glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Also would like to apologize if the chapters seem kind of short, I've never been all that great at writing lengthy chapters because a lot of times I get so carried away with whatever scene I'm on that it ends up pretty much being the length of what would be considered like 3 or 4 chapters put together. Anywho, let me know if you guys would enjoy the aspect of a Jealous!Cas because I for one always think a grumbly, possessive little baby in a trenchcoat is cute if I do say so myself.

Sam watched his Brother sway a couple of times as he suddenly began to fall, and moved to catch him before he hit the ground.  
"Dean, oh my god!"  
" I'd say he's warming up to me pretty well, wouldn't you mop-head?" the Man chirped.  
The younger winchester leaned over Dean's body and pulled out the pistol tucked in the back of his brother's pants, and aimed it at the intruder. "Don't think you're getting off that easy; We still don't know if what you said is true or not, so as far as we know you're some...freaky creature or shapeshifter that just happened to show up right as the Impala was stolen. Or you're not working alone in this plan to trick us into trusting you and double crossing us later."  
The Man rolled his eyes, and scoffed as he held out his arms in a mocking manner. "Fine, you don't wanna trust me, I get it. However the least you could do since I'm kinda just standing here in the stark nude is get me a towel, or even a shirt. Unless you're....ya know...enjoying the view. Although, honestly I'd prefer to save some for your brother."  
Sam felt his dinner from that night nearly crawl out of his throat as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Dean's prone body. He still didn't trust the man, and he sure as hell didn't want to leave his brother alone with him, or 'enjoy anymore of the views' he was trying in vein to avoid. He gathered Dean into his arms, wrapping the shorter man's limbs around his neck, and slowly stood back up, carrying his brother bridal style while still holding the pistol in his left hand.  
"You stay here, and don't....touch anything."  
"Alright I'm not moving, keep your pants on, hot-shot."  
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as he grumbled irritably, and silently prayed to Castiel as he made his way out of the garage and out into the hallway towards Dean's room.  
'Cas, buddy if you can here me, we have a uh...a situation here and was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on the matter.'  
As soon as Sam reached the door to his brother's room, a familiar flap of wind blew passed him, followed by a hand gently grabbing his right shoulder. He turned around and felt relief flood through his being as he layed eyes on the familiar trench-coated Angel. He sighed, and nodded towards the door, hoping Castiel would take the hint and open it for him as he didn't want to risk dropping Dean.  
Castiel didn't take note as quickly as he'd hoped, and was staring at Dean, a look of fear and worry spread across his face.  
"Sam, what happened? What's wrong with Dean?"  
"He uh--he fainted-" Sam groaned. "Look I'll explain everything just--can you please get the door, as strong as I am Dean is pretty much a dead weight and I'm practically holding him with one arm."  
The Angel nodded, and moved in front of Sam, opening the door and holding it, leaning against the wall to give him space. "Why do I feel a 3rd presense in the bunker? Is your mother back from the Rigaroo hunt already?"  
"No, Cas just--" Sam sighed as he gently layed his brother down on the twin bed in the center of the room, and turned to face the Angel with a stressed look in his eye. "Look, this is gonna' sound really crazy, even for our standards of that term, but, we think the Impala was turned-" The younger winchester felt his throat close as the mystery man suddenly peeked his head into the doorway.  
"I heard my name, meaning that there's some vicious gossip going on in here, or I'm being terribly missed." He moved from behind the wall to lean against the door frame as he stared at Cas with a deviously curious look in his eyes. "Oh, Castiel, I have to say now that I'm finally getting the chance to get a proper view, I'm appauled at Dean for holding back on you for so long. By the way, still waiting for that towel you promised, unless again, you like me walking around in my birthday suit." The man winked, and chuckled as a small smirk spread across his face.  
"I'm-I'm sorry, who are you? How do we...know eachother?" The Angel narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man, confusion along with curiousity lurking around his mind, and noticed his body being absent of any sort of covering or article of clothing. "And, why are you.....naked?"  
The Man groaned, and rolled his eyes mockingly.  
"Oh come on, you three are worse than a Triplet Quartet singing Stupid Cupid."  
"Hey hey, uh Cas, would you mind getting our...uh....him...some clothes?" Sam mumbled. "And yes you do know eachother actually, but it's a complicated story, uh." The younger winchester ran a nervous hand through his hair, and laughed. "Cas I think this is, well, this is Dean's Baby." Sam closed his eyes, feeling the air in the room getting thicker by the second.  
The Angel quickly turned to face Sam, a surprised look spread across his face. "This man is the Impala?"  
"Uh, hello, this man is standing right here, and STILL naked by the way."  
Castiel sighed, and snapped his fingers, making a set of clothing appear on the man's body.  
He whistled as he admired his new additions to himself, which consisted of a pair of dark bootcut jeans, a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, and a pair of dark brown Chippewa Logger Boots. " That feels a lot better now that I can't feel a breeze blowing down south. Pretty slick if I do say so myself."  
Dean suddenly moaned quetly in his sleep, and jerked his head.  
Castiel moved to stand by the nightstand next to the bed, and leaned down slightly as he gently layed his hand across the older winchester's forhead. He scrunched his eyes as he felt nothing endangering to Dean's well being, and sighed with relief. "He isn't running a fever, this might just be aftershock from him fainting. If my calculations are correct he should be waking up any minute now. Although we may want to give him some room as to not overwelm him again."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement, and sighed. "Alright, I'll go and get him some water and pain meds I guess. Cas, you stay here and make sure nothing happens while I'm out of the room."  
The supposed Impala laughed, and crossed his arms as he moved to the side to let Sam pass him, and smirked. "As IF I would want to do anything to hurt the man who's done everything for me? Wow talk about feeling the love."  
Sam turned around with a scolded look in his eyes. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, you're a threat until we figure out a way to tell if you're lying or not and all of this isn't just some, trick or sick joke to get at Dean, okay? Now either you can cooperate and not do any funny business, or I can have Cas lock you in the dungeon, your choice."  
To Sam's surprise, the man didn't seem to be threatened by his warning, infact he was more amused than anything. " Oh is this the supposed 'dungeon' that I've heard you boys talk about so much or is there a kinky secret hidden room that no one is supposed to know about? Not gonna lie, kind of hoping for the second one."  
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, and sighed irritably as he turned to make his way to the galley down the hall, leaving his brother alone with the Angel and the....whatever the intruder was. He still didn't quite believe this whole scenario of his brother's car being alive.  
  
The Man waited until he saw the 'walking Sasquatch' (as he heard Dean call him a couple of times) disappear down the hall before sauntering back into the room. He quetly moved to stand at the foot of Dean's bed as Castiel walked over to the dresser against the opposite wall and slipped the small handgun from earlier into the top drawer. Taking a quick glance to make sure the Angel wasn't looking, he smiled and moved to take the other man's place at the side of the bed.  
"God, he looks so vulnerable when he sleeps, it's adoreable." He mumbled smiling to himself as he stared at Dean.  
He jumped slightly as the sound of the other man in the room clearing his throat, and turned around to face him.  
The Angel had a slightly annoyed, but also perplexed look on his face as he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
The 'human-impala' scoffed, and held his arms out mockingly. "What? Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't think he looks vulnerably cute sleeping like that."  
He rolled his eyes as the man just stood there blatantly scowling at him. "Fine, I know the drill, stay away from him until you knuckleheads prove that I'm the real deal. By the way I'm curious, how DO you plan on doing that?"  
"You will find that out when we actually do the tests, as it's not permitted of me to share vital details with a potential threat." The Angel answered blatantly.  
"Wow, now I see why Dean always calls you a dick."  
Castiel rolled his eyes as he moved to stand by the door, making sure the man didn't have away out of the room if he did actually try anything.  
The man raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I rest my case."  
The Angel could already tell this was going to be a very stressful situation whether the man was on their side or not judging from the few minutes he'd spent alone with him in this room. He hasn't even been here for more than an hour and already Cas felt as if this man was pulling all the strings to get on his nerves. He began silently praying for Sam to return with the items he was retrieving for Dean so he could maybe leave the room and take a breather, if there was any air left.  
"Well, I can already tell you and I are gonna become really close." He heard the man mumble as he watched him sit down in the small armchair next to the bed.  
"Yay." Castiel grumbled.


End file.
